


Want

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Want

Castiel wasn't too happy when he found out that Sam and Dean had a more than brotherly bond going for them. He wasn''t happy when he was pushed aside for the bond either. But the day they called him turned things around and he was overwhelmed with what they wanted.

"Cas, come over here. Take your coat off and come here." Dean smiles at him. He was laying in the arms of Sam, both naked from what he could tell, but he complied and dropped the jacket on the floor, moving to stand on the side of the bed. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean watched him carefully, looking as if he were scared to break the angel if he dared touch him or looked at him the wrong way. "Sit down, Cas."

Castiel complied once again, sitting down on the edge of the bed and turned towards the brothers to be suprised by Dean tugging him down to mash their lips together, Sam running his hand through his dark hair. It was something new but it's what he lusted after.

Once the kiss broke, Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments before speaking, careful to choose his words. "Is this what you both want?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Both brothers looked at one another before turning back to the angel and nodding. "We've talked about it. Letting you in. We weren't sure how you'd react but if you want to try..." Sam offered, his voice a bit shaky but he sounded sure of himself none the less.

He had to watch them carefully, had to wonder if this was some sort of mindless game. A game that he worried Dean would play on him. But once he saw sincerity in their eyes, in their expressions, he nodded as well. "Of course, Sam. Dean. I've... I've wanted this for some time. I was unsure how to approach but yes, I do want this." he climbed up and pressed a shaky, nervous kiss to Sam's lips then Dean's before laying inside of Dean's open arms, curling into his chest contently.


End file.
